


The World Your Oyster

by orphan_account



Series: Fic Amnesty [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Newly weds, a bit smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tiny drabble that was once the beginning of a different (longer) fic.





	The World Your Oyster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithMyTeeth (Ylith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/gifts).



> see end for notes

“Do you think anyone will notice if I wear your shirt to work?” Stiles ask from his position on the bed, he watches Derek walk around the bedroom naked, trying to find his own replacement clothes.

“Are any of them wolves?” Derek asks, picking up some socks from the floor and sniffing them.

“I don’t think so, why?”

“Because that shirt reeks of sex.” Derek flashes him a grin, he doesn’t look like he’s saying that Stiles wearing it is a bad idea.

“We’re newly weds, we’re supposed to run home for a quickie, and return to work in each other’s clothes.” He does however sniff the shirt, to see if that’s merely a wolfy smell or if it’s noticeable to everyone.

“True. But you leaked all over the bottom of it when I was still wearing it, and you were grinding on me.” Derek has found enough clothes to source another outfit, and clambers back on the bed to kiss Stiles on the lips before nosing around his ear.

“You like that I’m messy.” Stiles hums back.

“I do. I like that your little cock can’t help but tell me how excited you are.” Derek bites the tendons, soft and wet. Before pushing his nose into Stiles’ ear. The sensation makes Stiles shiver.

“What time do you have to get back to work?” Stiles whispers to him, solicitous, hopeful. 

“I’m already ten minutes late.” And slips off the bed.

“Tease!” Stiles calls after him, grinning ear to ear anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading all the bits and pieces I never used, this fic was originally going to be called "Stiles dies in this one" and was going to be about Derek having the love of his life & then Stiles dying. lolol
> 
> Unfortunately/fortunately, I never really got working on it. Although I'll always be sad that I never got to write about Derek going to get drunk with his uncle as they commiserate about how awful it is to be a Hale. 
> 
>  
> 
> _In case you didn't see in my other fics, I am leaving fandom. I am planning up to upload everything I have already written, and have no plans to delete what is already up. Thank you for your support over the years._


End file.
